Mystearica Aura Fende
Mystearica Aura Fende (メシュティアリカ・アウラ・フェンデ, Meshutiarika Aura Fende) better known as Tear Grants (ティア・グランツ, Tia Gurantsu) is a Seventh Fonist in the military wing of the Order of Lorelei, the religion overseeing Yulia Jue's Score. She lost both parents when she was still an infant, and has been raised as a warrior ever since. Background The Fende family was originally from the island of Hod which was destroyed in the Hod War that left a large portion of the continent devastated by its effects. The island was involved by the Yamata no Orochi, taking both Tear's mother who was pregnant with her at the time and her Older Brother like figure, Paul Gekko being chosen as the Dragon's Jinjuriki alongside her Older Brother, Vandesdelca Musto Fende. The only reason they were not killed from the miasma is because Paul Gekko sang an accidental Ritual song, Take Flight Gundam which saved them from the poisonous gas. Raised by Paul Gekko and her Sibling like Figures, Her Brother and her adopted grandfather, Mayor Teodoro of Yulia City. She quickly joined the Order of Lorelei when she was of age. She is a Locrian Sergeant in the Oracle Knights "Intelligence Division", a section of the Oracle of Lorelei that presides over the Score. Tear's detached demeanor came from her mentor, Legretta, Van's assistant and one of the six God-Generals. To this day Tear considers Legretta the reason why she became so cold, concise and calculating, as well as wanting Van's approval. . It has been said that Tear and her family are the descendents of Yulia Jue. However, unlike those that are able to use the Seventh Fonon, she is currently the only one to date save for Yulia that is able to use the Grand Fonic Hymn, a compilation of seven Fonic hymns, that provide its recipient with increased statistics which makes them more or less invincible for a time. Before Paul Gekko saves the world from the Giant Ten Tailed Monster, Tear discovers that Paul Gekko was a Ulitmate host of the Eight Headed Dragon, and takes an assignment from Grand Maestro Mohs to locate the Seventh Fonstone in order to get to the Outer Lands. Paul Gekko was spying on the Songs and Hyms were eventually to be learned by Tear Grants and Van Grants at the Castle when singing and counting Pokemon. Paul Gekko warns Yulia and Yuki by using the Ryuseken No Tsurugi as the Singing Microphone (Under the Sea). In the Middle of the Song, Tear Grants discovers that Yulia and Yuki Uzuki were twins. She crosses through a portal and breaks into the Fabre manor where she finds Van feigning as young Luke Fon Fabre's swordmaster and mentor, and encounter Paul Gekko and the Twins. before the song ends, Luke Fon Fabre intervenes, causing an isofon-induced hyperressonance which transports the five away into Izumogakure. Once realizing that they are no longer in Baticul, Tear promises to get Luke back home and they set out not knowing that they are in enemy territory. Just as they make it out of Tataroo Valley and hitch a ride on a passing wagon, they see a Colonel Jade Curtiss's dreadnaught chasing another coach across toward the Rotelo Bridge. The coach tosses out some explosive barrels which destroys their quickest way out, forcing Tear and Luke to take shelter in a nearby town known as Engeve, the main farming town of the Kuro Akatsuki. Once they pass the threshold of the city they find themselves drawn deeper into the plot that threatens to leave Auldrant in its wake. Tear thinks Luke is a spoiled brat, while Luke regards Tear as bossy and cold. The only thing Luke knows about Tear is that her self-admitted ignorance of his having the power of the Seventh Fonon has caused them both to be transported across the lands. He treats Tear, and everyone else, terribly, constantly complaining and talking down to her. Tear puts up with it only because of his status and the feeling of responsibilty she has for placing him in this situation. Still, she is quick to criticise him, and he comes to think of her as a pretty face with a bad attitude. The most notable change in their relationship is after Akzeriuth is destroyed, and the party leaves Luke behind in Yulia City with Tear, who did not want to return to the surface. Awakening, Luke sees Tear in the garden behind her house. He approaches her with plans to save St. Binah, but she does not believe in him. Though Luke speaks of understanding and change, he can tell Tear does not believe him. Using one of her daggers, he cuts off his hair to symbolise his cutting himself off from his old way of being. Tear is still unconvinced, but Luke believes his actions will prove his words true. He asks Tear to watch him, make sure he stays on the right path. Tear agrees to do so. As time goes on, Luke's determination begins to affect Tear, and slowly she begins to trust him. Tear disappears and Luke starts to panic. When he meets up with her, Luke admits that he was worried about her. Tear blushes and asks if he really was which leads to Luke making up an excuse about why he was worried. This leads to Tear's disappointment, and Luke calling himself an idiot. Yet, Luke does try to express his affections for her. The night before the group's final battle against the Shinju, Luke seems to attempt to tell Tear something important, but, in the end, is too nervous to say it. It also further implicated within his diary that he was going to reveal his love for Tear. However, he decided against it since he believed that announcing his feelings would cause her pain as he was unsure if he would survive past the final battle due to the continuous deterioration of his fonons. They both supported each other when the other was risking their life to save the world. After the battle with Van, each member of the party says something to Luke. When a person who bares an appearance similar to Luke appears in Tataroo Valley on the eve of Luke's coming-of-age ceremony, she asks him why he is there. He responds that he made a promise to someone, referring to his promise to Tear to return. Family *Lord Fende- Father *Farmyriarica Satis Fende- Mother *Vandesdelca Musto Fende- Older Brother (Deceased) *Teodoro- Grandfather Category:Princess Category:Characters